


What Happened, What He Saw, What He Remembered

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Valjean, Character Death, Has Javert Become a Star?, Is Valjean an Actual Literal Star?, Javert is Actually Dead, Javert's Suicide, M/M, Post-Seine, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what we see, what we perceive, isn't just what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened, What He Saw, What He Remembered

Falling. The echoing of last words. Water. Water. Water. No air. Then --

Light. A glow filtering through the murky waters, a light too warm and bright for his cold eyes. A voice, the voice he knew so well. Not quite saying anything, just there. In his head. He clutched the rosary tightly as he was lifted from the icy depths up into the air, and then further, into the star-filled sky. The light took form. It was him. 

Not quite the same. Same face, same body, same hands. But glowing. White wings of, it seemed, pure light sprang from his shoulders. This man he had chased for so long, this man he had thought to despise. Maybe not. 

Certainly not. 

Sky, stars, and should he be suffocating? It's probable that dead men can't die. Was he dead? He must be. 

He felt lighter. He looked down at the city he had pursued this man through, at the barricades where everything had been turned upside-down once and for all. Now they seemed naught but matchsticks, tiny clumps of wood and metal waiting to go up in flame. 

He felt different. He looked at his hand, still clutching the rosary. He was shining. He looked up at Valjean. Valjean was smiling. Reaching for his face. Their lips met, and he could have sworn that the point of contact shone four times as brightly as either of them. Before, he had been seeing the stars. Now, he was feeling the stars. 

Valjean pulled away, but the tingling and a bit of the glow remained. 

Then he felt, rather than saw, the light retreating. He reached out a hand, but Valjean just smiled sadly and drifted down, leaving an arc of light in his wake and leaving him to hang in the sky. As the light faded, he whispered two words. 

"I'm sorry."

 


End file.
